


Learning to play

by kimfairybjb



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oneshot, SchoolAU, donghwan, readerau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 07:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimfairybjb/pseuds/kimfairybjb
Summary: He taught you how to play the ukulele. Even when you’re not doing well, he would still find ways to encourage you. One day, he was randomly strumming his ukulele. “Oh, I’m writing a love song for this girl.” But he never said the love song’s for you.by @ikonpicfics (Twitter)I've been getting inspiration from things I see and most of them from twitter posts. I've also seen some in FB, insta, snapchat and other places but these ones are written easily since it's one shots. And it's like nice little breaks for my other chaptered stories. So I hope you enjoy reading it.





	Learning to play

Jinhwan was always a person who could mesmerize people with just a smile or a stare. You were no exception. That moment when he smiled your way, you knew your heart was now beating for him.

 

He's someone you'd never thought you had the chance to see or talk to had he not been the friendliest man alive. He knows that his charms are well received by many and thus he makes it a point to show people that he also has a pure heart, contrary to popular belief. As a person who's adored by many, people believed that he stood out as a flirt. But as a matter of fact, he's just a splash of rainbow in the brightness of the day. 

 

People keep focusing on the fact that he continuously talks to people and misunderstand that as flirting. In truth, he values communication with others as it's his way of knowing more people and learning more about other's experiences in life. 

 

They also think that with his status as being single, he's free to go around and break people's hearts. He's had so many rumors, both good and bad, that you felt wary of him. 

 

And yet, you can't help but fall for him. The way his face lit up when he recognized the instrument you were playing. The way his smile lightened your weary heart. 

 

"If you find it difficult, I can lend a hand." His offer blew you away. How could one be so perfect?

 

"You... know how to play?" Wonder surrounded your own question. Could he be any more perfect?

 

"I know how to play different instruments... It's a hobby." Answering bashfully with a puff of pink on his cheeks. He was a child in your eyes at that moment. A smile crept out of your lips and before realizing it, you were nodding with enthusiasm as you accepted his offer.

 

"I'd love to learn. It's been so hard on my own." You confessed, bravely showing your struggle to him.

 

Jinhwan introduced himself before confirming your identity, "I'm Kim Jinhwan. And you're (y/n), right?" 

 

If your memory served you right, the two of you only met once when both of you were called to the faculty room to get the hand outs for your respective classes. You can't believe he remembered your name, let alone remember you. 

 

"I..." You started, unsure what to utter. "I'm surprised you remembered me." Speaking your mind, unsure why he'd remember you.

 

"I have a really good memory. I think it's passed down in our family. Odd isn't it?" His voice sounded sad and you knew it wasn't how he says it to be.

 

"That's amazing, actually. I tend to forget people's names, but I remember their faces." You bragged, feeling quite proud of the fact that you can at least remember people's faces.

 

He showed his pearly whites, striking your heart. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to make him smile, it wasn't really good for your heart.

 

"Thanks. I need to get going but would you be here again? I'll swing by to help you!" His voice bounced back again to that sweet one you heard before. There was happiness in it. 

 

Smiling and feeling contented, you nod. He returns it and waves his hand goodbye before turning away and leaving. 

 

You were quite amazed to see him passing by the back gardens. People rarely pass by here that's why you chose to practice in this place. The quiet nature surrounding the area and sitting by the grass along the trees calmed you whenever you had to practice. Yet, he suddenly found you.

 

The moment he left, you started thinking about the rumors you heard. Maybe it wasn't true that he was such a flirt. Given that he offered to help you when you're in trouble, you feel quite embarrassed that you were wary of him. 

 

Shaking your head, you stopped thoughts from further engulfing you. It's too soon to decide. It's too soon to think highly of him.

 

 

 

—-

 

 

"You're... here." You uttered. Surprised that he would actually come back to teach you. You noticed the ukulele on his lap and your eyes widen. "You have one." Another surprising discovery.

 

He chuckled at you. "I did offer to help you." He said before patting the space beside him, offering it as your seat.

 

"Thanks..." You whispered but loud enough for him to hear. He nodded in response, smiling at your shy remark.

 

"Let's start?" He asked, picking up the ukulele and preparing it.

 

You reach for yours and you started playing together. Jinhwan observed how you played it and at the end of your first play, he told you about the pointers he noticed.

 

Notes that you couldn't seem to grasp before now turned out better with his guidance. You see the difference with your piece, it sounds better. It sounds like music.

 

"You're a natural at this." He complimented, smiling brightly at you.

 

"You're a great teacher." You smiled back at him.

 

"I don't think I am... I just... Thank you." He said, looking down and scratching his hair. 

 

"You know... I thought you'd be more... arrogant." You said, looking at him.

 

"That's what people usually say. Do I come off as one?" He asked, looking directly at you with puppy-like eyes.

 

Although you wanted to give him compliments, your brain started to malfunction with how cute he was looking at you. They were expecting eyes as if waiting for every word you'd say. Why was he making you suffer like this? What was the point of the conversation again?

 

"Uhm... Well... You... You look like you'd be one." You answered before mentally smashing your head on a wall. He looked like a child in front of you how could he be arrogant? You start having a mental monologue asking yourself why you'd say such a thing.

 

"People said my gaze always come off as cold." He suddenly said, strumming his ukulele. You turn your gaze at him before saying "I don't think it's cold. I think it's..." you paused. What were you going to say about his gaze? Were you trying to make him feel better by complimenting him or were you trying to show him that you're confessing.

 

"Oh, I forgot to ask about this note." You sneakily change the subject hoping that he won't pry since you were too unsure about what to tell him. You saw his smile fade before turning to get your notes in your bag. 

 

Looking at the notes you had, he nodded and started playing it on his own ukulele. He gave you some more instructions and you gladly took note of them. You didn't want to seem like that person but you keep hesitating whenever you talk to him.

 

Your nerves weren't cooperating and it felt like you'd forget how to breathe any second.

 

His presence was strong yet kind. Maybe this air around him was the reason people kept saying he was a big flirt but he hasn't done any advances at you. Has he?

 

You were unsure too. As someone who wasn't too concerned with relationships, you're unaware when people are flirting with you. So this suddenly makes you wonder, was he flirting with you?

 

"Oh, I need to go now. I can teach you again tomorrow if that works for you?" You heard him say. You wrinkle your forehead before looking at the time of your phone. It was the same time he left yesterday.

 

"Mm... I'm usually here to practice." You answer as you watch him pack up his stuff.

 

He nods at you. "I'll see you tomorrow then!" He waved goodbye before rushing off.

 

This made you wonder whether he needed to be somewhere at a certain time. 

 

6:15pm

 

You start thinking maybe this is going to be a thing from now on.

 

 

 

\--- 

 

 

 

You both start spending afternoons together. Mostly just an hour or so and he ends up leaving exactly at 6:15 every time. He's never missed it. 

 

After taking his lessons for a couple of weeks, you both start becoming comfortable with each other. Seeing each other for days continuously lightened the mood and you both adjusted to each other. The awkward air that surrounded you before now faded. There were still traces of it left but unlike before you can now carry a decent conversation without being too hard on yourself.

 

"You're getting better and better." You heard him say.

 

You smile, still shy about your progress. "Thanks. You make it looks easy with the way you teach. So I pick it up pretty well." You answered, making him smile.

 

"Thanks... I try my best to help people so I'm happy it's paying off for you." He said

 

"I don't mean to pry but... Why do you usually leave at 6:15?" you asked, seeing that the time for him to leave nears.

 

He looked up, humming. "I have to take care of someone. It's kind of... complicated." He answered, his voice was shy but his smile said differently.

 

"Why?" you asked.

 

"This person doesn't even know how to cook but lives alone. Doesn't know how to take care of themselves but insists that they're grown-ups." Jinhwan said, rolling his eyes which made you chuckle.

 

"Looks like you care about them a lot for you to be this dedicated." You said and you swear that the smile on his face was the sweetest one you've seen yet.

 

"I guess so." Was his only answer before looking at the time and bidding farewell.

 

"See you tomorrow." You both bid to each other, something you both normally say now.

 

 

 

\--- 

 

 

 

"What?" You almost chocked on the drink he just handed you. How could he suddenly drop this question when you just started taking a sip?

 

You shake your head before coughing. Trying to remove that feeling of choking on the drink, you cleared your throat before looking at him again.

 

"W-Why would you suddenly ask if I like someone?" 

 

"Well I just wanted to share something but I didn't want you to be feeling awkward about it." Jinhwan said, smiling at you apologetically before handing some tissue your way.

 

"Well... I know the feeling of liking someone... But... I... I don't like someone." You confessed. But for some reason you felt your cheeks turn hot as if all the blood in your body decided to have a meeting in your cheeks. 

 

Jinhwan smiled at you. Appreciating the fact that he could open up to you. You did wonder why he was opening up to someone like you. You weren't really someone special, or at least you think you weren't.

 

But Jinhwan looks at you differently. He relies on you a lot even though you always doubt yourself. He finds it comfortable to talk to you and feels quite happy to have your company.

 

You start questioning him of why he would be opening up to you when he had friends surrounding him.

 

"I have amazing friends... But after a while they start looking at you with expectations. It's suffocating to know that the people you used to open up to become the reason you can't talk." Jinhwan said, "When I talk to you it feels fresh. No expectations. And you're an amazing listener." Jinhwan smiled at you.

 

Though it breaks your heart that he was with this type of crowd, you can't help but notice the sincerity in his voice. Maybe it was just you but he didn't seem to pretend whenever you two were together. 

 

A smile escaped your lips when he thanked you. Maybe it's not so bad to be hearing all these from him. It sure feels great to listen to him. It also breaks the image people has been spreading about him. 

 

First of all, he wasn't a flirt. He was just friendly.

Second, he wasn't one who initiates skin to skin contact. He does it when necessary and only goes along with people who starts it.

Third, he's got his eyes set on someone. 

 

Though you still hold something for him, you've accepted the fact that what you have right now was something special. Regardless of getting into a relationship with him, you find this whole set-up satisfying.

 

 

 

\--- 

 

 

 

Until one day, you heard him playing a really nice melody on his ukulele. You put down your things and listen without disturbing him.

 

"That's a nice melody." You commented when he was done playing.

 

He smiled at you before turning to his music notes and writing something.

 

"It's for someone special." He said, his smile was different from the usual smiles he showed you.

 

"Lucky girl." You muttered, looking away.

 

"She is." Jinhwan answered, making you look at him.

 

The way he strummed his ukulele was different than how he does it when he was teaching you. The smile he had while humming to the rhythm was also different. So this is what he looks like when he's in love.

 

You couldn't help but smile, even though there was something in your chest that hurt. You're not even sure why it would hurt. You've known him for a while and he's been nothing but amazing to you. He was accommodating and always friendly. Friendly.

 

"Oh, look at the time. I think she'll be here any moment." You heard Jinhwan say, standing from his spot. You follow his every move with your eyes and you feel this lump form on your throat. You swallowed it before splitting your lips to speak, "Will you introduce her?"

 

Jinhwan smiled at you. "Definitely!" he had this proud look on his face.

 

Your chest clenched. Seeing him so happy should make you happy too, but this wasn't the case. You shouldn't feel the disappointment eat at you, but it did.

 

Jinhwan looked at his phone and typed something in there before putting it back in his pocket. He looked around expectantly before resuming to back his things again.

 

You lips started to run dry and there was this odd sensation in your throat. There was something you wanted to say. Looking at him, you wanted to tell him words that seem so foreign to you but it just wouldn't come out.

 

Just until the right moment, you felt your voice return and you called his name alongside another voice.

 

"Jinhwan-" your own voice paled at the loud joyful voice behind you.

 

"Jinhwan!" a cheery yet loud voice overlapped yours. Immediately after, someone had ran into Jinhwan's arms and hugging him. He was happy to accept it while you sat there, unsure where you fit in in this picture.

 

Just as you looked away, you saw a guy trudging just behind the girl who had thrown her arms at Jinhwan.

 

He looked pale and exhausted. With his hands in his pockets, he seemed quite intimidating but he smiled at you when he noticed you staring. You immediately bow and he does the same. He then turns his gaze at the two and you start wondering what's going on.

 

"Long time no see Jinani-oppa!" the girl said, smiling brightly at Jinhwan who returned it.

 

"Long time no see Esther. I'm glad you could visit." Jinhwan said, holding her hand and shaking it.

 

"Oh, let me introduce my friend. This is (y/n), and this is Esther. She's... uhm..." Jinhwan stuttered. Unsure how to introduce her to you. You were internally preparing for him to introduce her as his lover. The one he's been talking about. 

 

"I'm his sister!" Esther said, bending down and reaching out her hand to you. By this time you look at her with confusion but still reach for her hand to shake it. 

 

"I've got something for you!" Jinhwan merrily revealed. He reached out for the music notes sitting on the ground beside his ukulele and handed it to her. She beamed when she saw it and trapped him again for another hug.

 

"You're the best Jinhwan-oppa! Daebak! Donghyuk-oppa look at this!" She proudly said, showing off the music notes to the other guy who has yet to be introduced to you.

 

He studied the notes before wrinkling his forehead. "You missed something here Jinan-hyung." He pointed out and Jinhwan immediately checked it. You notice how Jinhwan comfortably lie his head on the other guy's shoulder as he looked over at the notes. "That's the break." Jinhwan answered and the other guy just nodded before leaning his head on Jinhwan's.

 

You wrinkle your forehead as you looked at them.

 

"Ah, this is my brother. Donghyuk-oppa." Esther suddenly said, looking at you. You smile at her before looking back at them. They smile back at you.

 

"You're Jinan-hyung's student right?" Donghyuk said with a smile. You nod and he does the same. "Thanks for taking care of him." He said.

 

"I was the one he took care of." You answered. It was true.

 

"Well, let's go? I'm tired and hungry." Donghyuk said before wrapping his arm over Jinhwan's shoulders.

 

"Mm. What do you want for dinner?" Jinhwan answered, looking at the guy.

 

"Anything you cook is fine with me." Donghyuk answered with a smile that reflected Jinhwan's.

 

And then it hit you.

 

Jinhwan never really clarified if his lover was a girl. You just assumed it. Looking at the two of them, you finally understand a lot of things.

 

"We'll be going ahead, (y/n). Nice to meet you. Please continue to take care of Jinan-hyung." Donghyuk said, bowing at you.

 

You nod. At this point you didn't know what to say. Words felt like they'd all disappeared from your head and you can't even say anything. Even your voice felt foreign. Did you still know how to talk?

 

"See you tomorrow!" Jinhwan waved. You waved back with a smile but it didn't reach your eyes.

 

"Bye (y/n)!" Esther waved before turning to go along with the two who were now holding each other's hands. The smile on Jinhwan's face was the best one you've ever seen. 

 

"So that's what you look like when you're in love." You whisper before seeing Esther turn to you again and place her forefinger on her lips. She raised her pinky and wiggled it, a sign for promises. She winked at you before turning again and leaving with the two.

 

"I promise." You smiled to yourself before finally feeling the tears fall.

 

 

\---

 

Hello everyone!

Here's another one shot for you guys.

I was just really inspired by @ikonpicfics tweet and decided to write with their permission as well.

I know it's not that nice an ending but I hope you guys still like it. 

Thank you so much for reading and I hope you support this as well.

 

-fairykim


End file.
